An extrusion-based additive manufacturing system is described in WO2012/037329. The system uses a filament as consumable feedstock. The filament has a core portion and a shell portion with different peak crystallization temperatures. Both the core and the shell portions are melted in an extrusion head, and after they have been deposited the portion with the higher crystallization temperature crystallizes before the other portion.